Dance Lessons
by crazyelf2018
Summary: "Ahem, if you two are done flirting now, it would be really nice if somebody could make sure I don't look like a complete moron tomorrow night." / In which Kaminari receives some help from his classmates to prepare for an important date.
1. Dance Lessons

Denki Kaminari bursts into the common area, panting.

"Yaoyorozu! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Well, I've been here." The onyx-haired creation hero-to-be is bent over a textbook and a sheaf of notes, jotting things down here and there.

"Where else did you look?" asks Todoroki, who is settled on the floor opposite her with his school things equally sprawled out on the coffee table they share.

"Just here so far."

Todoroki rolls his eyes.

"So, what do you need my help with?" asks Yaoyorozu, setting down her pencil and looking up.

Denki glances back the way he came—toward the elevators leading to the boys' rooms—and then looks around the common area. They seem to be alone, so he judges that it's safe. He walks over and plops down on the floor inbetween the two of them.

"This is sensitive information, you understand. Not to be spread around."

"Ok…" says Yaoyorozu.

"No worries, it's nothing bad. It's just…well, I have a date tomorrow." He cannot help the enormous, goofy grin that breaks on his face.

Yaoyorozu's face splits into a smile as well. "Right! Kyoka told me! I am so excited for you two."

Denki swivels to look expectantly at Todoroki, who looks back blankly for a few moments after glancing up from his schoolwork. "Oh. Yeah. Me too. Very excited," he finally says.

"If I didn't know you, Todoroki, I would think you're being sarcastic."

"…Ok."

Yaoyorozu clears her throat. "So, Kaminari, what is it that you're needing help with?"

Suddenly it's hard to look at the two of them while trying to put words to his problem. Out loud.

"See, the thing is…" he says as he fidgets and pokes his fingers together. "I tried to come up with a great idea for a date that I thought Jiro would like. And I thought that since she likes music, maybe she would enjoy dancing. So, I suggested that. And she loved it."

"Ok. So, what's the problem?"

"I…don't know how to dance… Can you teach me?" Denki shoves away his embarrassment to look Yaoyorozu in the eyes and shoot her a big, pleading grin.

"You want me to teach you to dance?" Yaoyorozu asks uncertainly, blinking. Kaminari nods.

She hesitates before saying, "Hold on. Kyoka told me about the date two days ago. Why are you _just now_ coming to me for help?"

"Uh…"

Denki wracks his brain to see if there is a sufficient reason for why he put it off. But something tells him Yaoyorozu probably will not accept the silly string fight he had with Ashido and Kirishima the day before as 'important business' he had to attend to. Especially since she's the one who scolded the three of them for getting the hallways so sticky and making such a racket while "people are trying to study."

Fortunately, Todoroki saves him the trouble. With a sigh, the half-cold, half-hot hero-to-be mutters, "It's Kaminari, Momo. Honestly, I think it's impressive that he asked for help before the day-of."

"Yeah, impressive—wait! What is that supposed to mean?"

Todoroki stares at him. "You don't exactly plan ahead much, Kaminari. Am I wrong?"

Denki fidgets, trying to think of a rebuttal. "I'm fun and spontaneous," he finally says. "Women like that, you know."

"I can be spontaneous," is Todoroki's quick reply. Denki can swear he sees a slight flush on his friend's cheeks but his self-preservation instincts tell him to keep that information to himself.

"Ok, Kaminari," says Yaoyorozu, breaking through the blond boy's thoughts. "I'll do my best to help you, but we will have to start right away. Dancing can be tough to teach sometimes."

"Thank you! I promise I'll work hard!" he says, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'm sure you will." Yaoyorozu looks around the room. "Why don't we practice in here? The more space we have to work with, the better, and I'm not sure that there is quite enough space in your room. There definitely isn't in mine…"

"Alright. We'll just have to make sure that Jiro doesn't come down here. I don't want her to know that I'm doing this."

"Ok…" Yaoyorozu looks thoughtful for a moment. "I know! Shoto, can you find Kyoka and distract her for a while? Make sure she doesn't come down here?"

"Sure—"

"—No! What are you trying to do, woman? End my relationship before it starts?"

"What's wrong?" Yaoyorozu asks, bewildered.

"I'm not going to sabotage you or anything," says Todoroki.

"Can we just...send someone—I don't know—less attractive?"

" _That's_ your problem?"

"Kaminari, I have a girlfriend. She's right in front of you."

"Yeah, I know! But—" He wrings his hands, trying to figure out what to say. "I just—I just don't want her to be reminded that there are better guys out there, you know?" He exhales loudly and collapses on the couch. "Who am I kidding? I know she can do so much better than me. It's only a matter of time before she realizes it, too."

"Kaminari," Yaoyorozu says softly, standing to approach the blond boy. "You—"

"Momo, why don't you go keep Jiro occupied? You'll do a better job than I would anyways, as her best friend."

"Yeah, but the whole point is for me to teach him how to dance without her walking in on it."

"I can do it. I know how to dance."

Yaoyorozu blinks and then adopts a wide smile. "Really? That's a pleasant surprise."

"Is it a surprise?"

"A bit."

" _Ahem_ , if you two are done flirting now, it would be really nice if _somebody_ could make sure I don't look like a complete moron tomorrow night."

Yaoyorozu makes to head toward the elevators leading to the girls' rooms. "You sure you can handle this?" she asks, looking back.

"Yeah," Todoroki assures her. She nods and heads out.

Denki remains on the couch. Suddenly he isn't so excited to try dancing. Or to move at all, really.

"Do you wanna talk first?" Todoroki asks after a few moments.

Denki shrugs. It seems like Todoroki takes this as an affirmative, because he sinks down on the couch next to the blond boy.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Denki is about to say never mind and that he will just wing it when Todoroki speaks up.

"My face caught fire right before I kissed Momo for the first time, after our first date."

Denki looks up, a small grin sliding on his face unbeknownst to him. "For real?" _Why is he telling me this?_

Todoroki nods. "To make matters worse, it was my first kiss so I had no idea what I was doing. I'm pretty sure it was awful."

Denki raises an eyebrow. He is not sure he could have admitted that to anybody, if it was him.

"But she still wanted to continue our relationship. I think I can now say with some confidence that I've somehow managed to make her happy. And she's definitely made me happy."

"It's ok to be nervous," Todoroki continues after a few moments. "It's ok that you are not perfect—none of us are. The right girl will want to be with you anyways."

"And you think Momo is the right girl? You know—for you, that is?"

Todoroki turns pink, his eyes on the floor. "I do," he finally murmurs.

"That sounds nice," mutters Denki. He finds himself hoping that Jiro is the 'right girl' who won't mind if he doesn't always think ahead, isn't a 'pretty boy' like Todoroki, and isn't as cultured and knowledgeable as someone like Yaoyorozu.

"You're a nice guy, Kaminari," Todoroki says. "You clearly care about others and bring a great deal of lighthearted joy to our class. You'll make a good hero and I am sure that there are lots of girls who would be happy to be with you, Jiro especially."

Kaminari raises an eyebrow. He is pretty sure Todoroki has never said this much to him in one sitting and he definitely doesn't recall being complimented like this by the half-hot, half-cold hero-to-be before.

"Thanks, man," he says quietly.

"You're welcome," Todoroki replies with a nod. "But, it's important to put forth some effort," he adds, standing. He offers his hand to the blond boy. "So, what do you say—you ready to learn how to dance?"

"Yeah," says Denki, allowing his friend to pull him up. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Todoroki."

"Am I a romantic?"

"Sounds like it to—wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting us into position, so I can teach you how to dance."

"But…do we have to hold hands?"

"Yes."

"It's a little…weird… But nice? Your hand is warm."

Todoroki sighs. "Focus, Kaminari. I'm going to lead first to show you the steps, and then you'll lead so that I can make sure you know how to do it."

"Right! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Uh. What the fuck are you two doing?"

Denki startles at the voice but is partially relieved when he looks up and confirms that it's just Bakugo.

"What does it look like?" Todoroki promptly returns, apparently unfazed by the intruder.

"We're dancing!" Denki clarifies with a grin.

" _Ouch!_ Dammit. Kaminari, pay attention."

"Right! Sorry, sensei!"

"Please don't call me that."

At the sound of a chuckle, Denki looks back up again to see that Bakugo is pointing his phone at them. Denki jumps away from Todoroki and launches himself toward the other blond boy.

"Wait! Bakugo, you have to delete that picture!"

"That's not gonna happen. This shit is priceless."

"Well, you at least have to _promise_ that Jiro won't see it!"

"Why does that matter?"

"He's trying to learn how to dance so that he can impress her," explains Todoroki. "They have a date tomorrow."

"Tch. Where the hell are you taking her to dance like _that?_ Fucking Cinderella's ball or some shit?"

This causes Denki pause. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody dances like that, you idiot," Bakugo growls as he continues toward what seems to have been his original goal—the kitchen area.

"B—but…"

"If you're taking her to some club or something," Bakugo clarifies, opening the fridge and perusing it with his eyes. "You won't find anybody else dancing like that. Except maybe nerds." Bakugo shifts his eyes on Todoroki and sneers when he says this last part.

"Wait—what is happening?" Denki shifts to face Todoroki, panic-stricken. "So, what were _we_ doing?"

"We were dancing," Todoroki answers. "This is how you do it. My sister taught me."

The fridge slams shut and Denki turns to see Bakugo roll his eyes. "Yeah, sure. That's how all the rich kids dance at the stupid ass parties their parents throw."

"Ok…" says Denki, taking note of the fact that Todoroki doesn't refute this. "So, say I am taking her to a club… How do people dance there?"

"Are you shitting me? Do you seriously not have a clue?"

"I guess not!" Denki throws his hands up in the air. "I have no idea what to think anymore."

"Kaminari, ignore Bakugo. Let's just keep going. You're not bad if you're paying attention."

"Hey, Flaming Casanova, have _you_ ever been to a club?"

Denki shifts his eyes from Bakugo, who is leaning against the fridge and smirking, to Todoroki and raises his own questioning eyebrow.

"Well…no…"

"What the hell, man!" cries Denki. "I trusted you because _you_ have a girlfriend! How could you lead me astray, Todoroki?!"

"You didn't say you're taking Jiro to a club."

" _I don't even know where I'm taking her!_ "

"Are you serious, Kaminari? When were you planning to figure out that crucial detail?"

"After I learned how to dance!"

"That seems to be going well for you."

"Todoroki! I'm getting really tired of your snark. _What have you become?_ "

"What are you talking about? Actually—never mind. This is getting us nowhere."

"You're right. This _is_ getting us nowhere," Denki says. He turns to Bakugo. "Bro, you've got to help me! Please!"

"I am not your _bro_. And why in the hell would I want to help you?"

"Bakugo! I'm going to look like a total ass if you don't help me! Todoroki's going to make me seem like a boring fancy boy—"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bakugo erupts in laughter. "That's the fucking truth if I've ever heard it."

"So, will you help me?" Denki approaches his friend and clasps his hands together. "Please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll do whatever you want!" Denki vows. "Just name it!"

"Didn't take you long to sell your soul, I see," comes Todoroki's voice from behind him.

"Hey, guys! What are you up to?"

Denki turns at the sound of the new voice to see Mina coming towards them from the front entrance.

"Even better! Mina! You can teach me how to dance, right?!" he cries, running to her and grasping her shoulders.

Ashido's eyes widen at the sudden contact. "Uh, teach you to dance?"

Denki nods vigorously.

"O—ok… What exactly is this for?"

"He's got a date tomorrow night." Denki is surprised to hear Bakugo speak up on his behalf. "And this dipshit was teaching him some kind of fucking _ballroom dancing_."

Bakugo snickers and walks over to settle himself on one of the couches with his snack.

" _Why?_ " Mina asks, looking from Denki to Todoroki.

"That's how you dance," Todoroki replies, sounding a little exasperated. "And why are you still hanging around here if you're not going to be helpful?" He directs his question to Bakugo.

"This is entertaining."

"You poor, poor boys," Mina says, shaking her head. "Ok. I'll help you guys."

"Actually, it's just Kaminari. I'm good—"

"Todoroki! _Don't you dare leave_. I'm doing this for dear, sweet Momo. You'll thank me eventually."

"I love you, Mina!" Denki throws himself at the girl, and nearly starts crying into her shoulder.

"Alright…that's…nice, Kaminari," she replies, patting him on the back. "Ok. Now the first thing we need is some music with a good beat."

"Here! I brought my portable speaker down just in case," Denki says.

"Aren't all speakers portable for you if you can power them with your quirk?" suggests Bakugo dryly. Denki shoots him a glare.

"I don't want to waste my energy on that," Denki says as he looks through his phone for a decent playlist for their purposes. He shoots a quick text to Yaoyorozu to let her know to keep Jiro busy for a while longer before he sets his phone down.

"This is decent," Mina says, bobbing her head to the music. "Ok. So, I guess now I should start with a demonstration. Hmm, Bakugo! Help me out?"

"Hell no. I'm just here to watch."

Mina turns to face the explosive blond boy with hands on her hips. "Just do it! I can't demonstrate with one of them because they're clueless!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Denki admits.

" _I know how to dance_ ," Todoroki says, surprisingly indignantly.

"You're going to help," Mina declares resolutely, seizing Bakugo's wrist and pulling him bodily from the couch.

She ignores Bakugo's grumbled, "Bitch," and claps her hands together as she faces Denki and Todoroki once more. "Alright. Let's get started!"

* * *

"So, finally, this is a much more intimate position, as you can see—oh, come _on_ , Bakugo, don't be such a baby. It's really not a big deal." Mina grasps the blond boy's wrists to keep his hands in place on her hips while her back is flush against his chest. She proceeds to twist her body to the beat of the music while Bakugo stands rigidly.

"You're looking a little warm, Bakugo," Todoroki says. Denki glances sideways to see a smirk on Todoroki's face. "Do you need me to help you cool off?"

"Shut your fucking face, Icy Hot," Bakugo snarls, while Denki snickers at the blond's red face.

"Now you two try!" Mina says. She shoves Bakugo away from her and looks at Denki and Todoroki expectantly, her hands on her hips.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, thanks for your help, Ashido, but I'm _not_ gonna grind on Todoroki like that."

"I AM THE SENSEI! YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"

This time Bakugo is the one laughing when Denki shrieks and jumps to hide behind Todoroki.

"Ashido," Todoroki says calmly. "I think we've got this one from the demonstration alone. Besides, doesn't it seem like Momo or Jiro would be doing more of the…movement here?"

"Well, the partner is _supposed_ to move, too," she remarks, glaring at Bakugo. "But somebody is too shy."

"Your _ass_ was on my _crotch_ , you crazy woman."

"For goodness sake, Bakugo! Friends dance like that _all the time_."

"What the fuck kind of friends do you have?!"

"THE SAME ONES AS YOU!"

"I don't think they'll notice if we just leave," Todoroki murmurs to Denki, nodding toward the elevators leading to the boys' dorm rooms.

"Yeah," Denki agrees, nodding. The two walk toward the elevators while their classmates continue to argue. Denki doesn't remember his speaker until they're in the elevator, but he figures he'll just get it later.

"Hey. Thanks for before, by the way," Denki says. "What you said—uhm—it helped, you know?"

"No problem. I'm glad I could be of some help," Todoroki replies. "Do you feel ready for your date now?"

"Not really," Denki replies, grinning. "But I'll just try to enjoy myself and do what I can to make sure Jiro does the same."

"That's all you can do," says Todoroki, grinning back.

* * *

The morning after her date with Denki, Kyoka Jiro groggily wakes up to what sounds like someone attempting to break down her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she calls, stumbling out of bed. She grabs her phone from the table beside her bed to check the time—half past eight in the morning.

"What the hell, guys?" she moans as she opens the door to reveal all five of the other girls in U.A.'s class 1-A. "It's too early for this."

"I tried to stop them," says Tsu from behind Ochaco, who appears to be brimming with excitement. "They insisted we do this now."

"Sorry if we were a bit aggressive with the door," Yaomomo says, biting her lip.

"We didn't mean to wake you. We were just so excited!" adds Toru.

"Yeah, girl! We want to hear all about your date!" Mina chimes in.

Kyoka lazily scratches at her hair before she sighs and swings the door open further. "Fine. Come in."

"Yes!" Ochaco cheers as she settles on the floor. "This is so exciting. Now, we can go on _triple_ dates!" Kyoka raises an eyebrow as Ochaco grins widely at Yaomomo, who sits next to the bubbly brunette.

"I'm sure Shoto and Midoriya will be thrilled," Yaomomo says dryly.

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous, Ochaco?" a voice of reason (Tsu) asks from her perch atop Kyoka's desk.

"Yeah! We have to hear how the date went first!" Toru cries before bouncing onto Kyoka's bed.

It is a few moments after they fall silent before Kyoka realizes that there are five pairs of eyes on her, expectant.

"Well, how was it?" Mina asks as she settles her chin on the back of Kyoka's desk chair, which she is sitting on.

"It was a lot of fun," Kyoka deadpans.

"Well don't scream it from the rooftop," Toru quips. "You could be more excited, you know?"

"I have gotten five hours of sleep. I think I'm excused from having to exhibit excitement."

"You went to bed at _three in the morning?_ " squeals Mina. "How did that happen?!"

Kyoka sighs and drops onto her bed, pulling her pillow to her. "Am I going to have to give you guys a play-by-play or something?"

"YES!" they chorus.

Relieving another sigh, Kyoka launches into a description of her night, straining her brain to remember what happened and in which order.

"The club was really fun," she says about ten minutes into her recount. She bites her cheeks to keep herself from blushing when she thinks about how closely she was dancing with Denki at some points during the previous night. Kyoka decides she'll keep some of those details to herself.

"But it was a little loud," Kyoka continues. "So, we ended up getting back here a little earlier than Denki seemed to have planned—around midnight."

"It's Denki now, is it?" Toru asks with a giggle.

"But that doesn't explain how you didn't go to sleep until _three in the morning!_ " says Mina.

"I'm getting to it," Kyoka replies exasperatedly. "So, we get back and decide to just hang out downstairs for a while, talking. At some point—don't ask me how we got to this, because I don't even remember—he decided to play some music and we just started dancing again." She grins, remembering dancing alone with him in the dim, quiet (apart from the low music) common room.

"Kyoka," Tsu prompts after a few moments, "You look dazed."

"Oh my gosh! Was it super romantic or something?" Mina asks.

Kyoka cannot help the blush that warms her cheeks. "Uh…yeah? Kinda?"

Yaomomo's eyes widen. "Did you two kiss?" Ochaco and Mina squeal at this.

"Uh…" Kyoka bites her lip, feeling her cheeks redden further.

"You totally did!" Toru exclaims. "How did it happen? Was it sweet?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kyoka mumbles. "We were dancing really close and then suddenly we stopped, and he looked at me with this really intense expression and…"

"My heart can't take this!" Ochaco squeals.

"What happened next?!" Toru cried.

"Well, he kissed me, obviously…"

Squeals erupt around the room.

"What happened after?" Tsu asks.

"He was really cute, actually," Kyoka answers. "And a little weird? He said he was nervous because he's never kissed anyone before. And then he said something about 'at least my face didn't catch fire'? Whatever that means…"

"Wait," says Yaomomo, suddenly strangely lacking in excitement. "He said _what?_ "

"Weird, right?" says Kyoka. "I don't get what it means, either. But it's Denki, so…"

"Wow," Ochaco sighs. "You two are so sweet! Are you going to see him again?"

"Well, yeah. We live in the same building and share classes."

"Kyoka!" Mina chides. "You know what she means."

"Yeah, I think I will," Kyoka says, averting her gaze from her friends' googly-eyes as she feels her blush deepening again.

Their ensuing squeals are broken by a _ping_ eliciting from Kyoka's phone.

" _Oooh_ ," Toru teases. "Is that from _Denki_?"

"Maybe," Kyoka teases back as she looks down at two messages that are, indeed, from Denki:

[ _i had a lot of fun with you last night :)_ ]

[ _let me know if you_ _wanna get b-fast when you wake up_ ]

"Aww! It must be something super cute judging from the look on your face!" says Mina.

"He wants to have breakfast together," Kyoka informs them. "So, is your guys' interrogation over, then?"

"Fine, fine. We'll leave you to spend some time with him," says Yaomomo, grinning.

"But you better keep us posted!" Toru says as the five girls file out after Yaomomo opens the door.

"I will," Kyoka replies before Yaomomo waves and shuts the door behind them.

She returns to her phone and quickly messages Denki back before walking over to her closet to pick out clothes for the day:

 **[ _I had a great time too. Be down in 15._ ]**

Twenty minutes later, Kyoka rushes from the elevator as soon as it opens and stops abruptly when she nearly barrels into Denki, who is waiting a few feet in front of the elevator doors.

"Sorry I'm late," she says, pausing to catch her breath.

"No worries," he replies with a grin. "I don't mind waiting."

"So, breakfast?" she asks.

"Yeah. Uh—" He pauses, and she notices a blush creeping up his neck and splotching his cheeks. "I thought we could try this café not far from here. Would that be ok?"

"Does this make our second date in less than twenty-four hours?" she jokes, smiling widely.

"I guess so," he says. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok," she replies, chuckling and shaking her head at him.

"Alright, good." He nods and then gestures toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," she says, falling into step beside him.

"Hey, Jiro?" he asks after they step outside.

"Didn't I say you could call me Kyoka last night?"

"R—right. Uh, Kyoka, then?"

"Yes, Denki?" she asks, her lips curling.

"Uh—" He pauses again. "Uh…can I hold your hand?"

Kyoka nearly bursts out laughing from how awkward and adorable he is being. "Sure," she says, slipping her hand in his. "You don't have to ask, you know."

"Oh. Alright."

They walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes, although Kyoka notices that Denki's hand is twitching in hers.

"Kyoka?"

"Yes, Denki?"

He stops abruptly, which means that she does, too.

"I didn't want to hold your hand before," he says to the ground.

"Ok…"

"Well, I mean I _did_ , but that's not what I wanted to say. But I was nervous and that was what came out."

"Ok. What did you want to say, then?"

"Denki?" she prompts a few moments later when he doesn't say anything. "You look a little…odd."

"Pay no attention to my face," he suddenly says. "It does weird stuff when I talk about things that make me uncomfortable."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, like, I grin stupidly even when I'm talking about something completely depressing and—"

"—No, Denki. I mean, what is the uncomfortable stuff you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Uh…"

"Denki, it's fine. Just tell me," Kyoka says, dropping his hand and crossing her arms over her chest. She's starting to lose her patience.

"Look. I know that we've only been on one date so far, but—"

 _Oh, God, no. Don't tell me he's—_

"—Well, I suppose technically this is our second? Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I—"

 _It seems like he's actually gonna… Aw, shit. Should I just run? No…that probably wouldn't help—_

"—Jeez, this is hard. But I feel like my head is going to burst if I don't get this out. Kyoka, I—"

 _Last chance to run. Go, bitch, go! You ain't ready for this!_

But instead of running (because she's a hero-in-training, dammit), Kyoka stands her ground and prepares for an extremely awkward moment.

"Kyoka, I want to be exclusive with you."

"Huh?"

"Uh. Look, I'm not expecting an answer or anything like that. I just wanted to let you know where I'm at. I really like you and—"

Kyoka cuts him off. "You want to be exclusive with me? Like…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She feels silly about the fact that she expected something much, _much_ more awkward than this.

"Well…yeah," he says, looking at her shyly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh."

"Like I said, you don't have to say anything—"

"Let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Let's be exclusive," she clarifies. "You'll be the boyfriend and I'll be the girlfriend."

"What if I want to be the girlfriend?" he asks jokingly. When she doesn't laugh, his face drops. "Ok, no, that wasn't funny. Sorry."

"It's alright," Kyoka giggles. She takes his hand as they start walking again.

"Just like that?" Denki asks, glancing at her.

"Just like that," she says.

"Don't you wanna think about it or something?"

"Nah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you _really_ —" But before he gets all the words out, Kyoka pulls him by their clasped hands and uses her other hand to guide his face to hers.

"I'm _really, really_ sure. Now shut up," she breathes before she kisses him.

"Wow," Denki mutters a moment later. "Maybe I'll ramble around you more often."

"Shut up," Kyoka repeats, giggling as she lifts a foot to good-naturedly tap him in the leg.

"Hey! Don't abuse me. I _am_ your boyfriend now, right?"

"For now."

"Kyoka! Don't tease me like that! I promise I'll be good."

Kyoka shakes her head, wondering what she has gotten herself into. But she figures she hasn't smiled quite this much in a while, so she might as well see where this current takes her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Hopefully this came out alright. I have edited it since my original posting to correct a mistake.


	2. Mr Spontaneous

**A/N:** And now here is the second part of this two-shot, featuring my favorite My Hero Academia power couple - Todomomo. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"Shoto," Momo Yaoyorozu says, glancing sideways at her boyfriend as soon as Aizawa dismisses the class. "Why did you keep smiling at me during class?"

"Was I smiling?"

"…Yes. That is what I just said."

"Oh. No reason." An obvious deflection.

"Shoto…is everything ok? You're acting strangely."

"Am I?"

" _Shoto_."

"Sorry." He chuckles as he stands, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Everything is fine. I promise. I have something to do during lunch, so I'll see you later, ok?" He punctuates his news with a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh," she says, unable to help the disappointed drop in her voice. "Alright. I'll see you later."

She can't stop the frown that forms on her face as she watches him walk away. He kind of blew her off the other day, too, and then she found out that Ojiro and Toru saw him at the mall. What is going on with him?

"Everything ok, Yaomomo?" asks Kyoka, walking up to the girl as she is deep in thought.

"Shoto's been acting a little weird lately…" she says quietly. "But it's probably nothing." She doesn't want her friends to assume she's having any significant problems with her relationship. She doesn't even know if there are problems she should be worried about quite yet.

"Of course!" Mina agrees. "Don't worry about it, girl. Todoroki's just a weird guy."

"Mina!" Momo chides.

"She's kind of right, Yaomomo," Kyoka says. "And I wouldn't worry. It's probably nothing."

"Yeah. I guess so," Momo says, following the girls out of the classroom.

The rest of the day passes by slowly for Momo. Her eyes keep darting to Shoto during their afternoon classes, only to find him quickly looking away if he notices her gaze on him.

By the time Momo reaches the Heights Alliance dormitory that afternoon, she is quite irritated with Shoto. She _knows_ that something is up, but he wouldn't give a straight answer to any of her questions during their afternoon classes. She finally felt so miffed at him that she left their final class before he could catch up to walk back together. She knows he isn't exactly the savviest boyfriend, but she expects more than this from him.

As she walks into the building, she feels a buzzing in her pocket. Having an inkling of what it is, she pulls out her phone, jutting out her lip angrily at it.

As she suspects, it is a text from _him_ :

[ _Momo, I know you're annoyed with me and I'm sorry. Please trust me. I promise I'll make it worth your while._ ]

Momo grimaces at the message.

 _That is a little…cryptic._ What does he mean when he says he'll make it worth her while? Does that mean that something _is_ going on that he has to make up for?

Momo feels her frustration escalating as she pokes the button for the fifth floor in the elevator with more force than necessary. She looks down at her phone during the ride, wondering if she should bother replying.

By the time the elevator reaches her floor, she decides that she'll wait. She doesn't want to text something that she will regret out of anger, even if he might deserve it.

When Momo opens the door to her room, she forgets all about her anger at Shoto for a moment because she takes note of something laying on her bed that she _knows_ was _not_ there when she left that morning.

Panic sets in as she approaches it. _Did someone come into my room today? How did they get in?_

When she gets close enough, she sees that it is a red dress. And a nice one at that. Momo wonders who would possibly break into her room to leave her a dress when a small slip of paper catches her eye:

' _Meet me downstairs at 7pm. Wear this, please.'_

With a sigh of relief, Momo recognizes the handwriting as Shoto's (at least she knows a stranger likely wasn't in her room, then). But what is going on? He never does anything so…mysterious like this.

 _Is this why he was at the mall?_

Her anger largely abates as she realizes that whatever he has been doing seems to be part of some kind of a surprise for her. Her conclusion makes sense given his text message. She wishes that he hadn't behaved so mysteriously and made her worried, but mostly she feels bad for doubting him.

Remembering his text, she decides to message him back:

 **[ _You nearly gave me a heart attack._ ]**

 **[ _I trust you. It better be worth my while._ ]**

[ _Thanks, Momo. I won't let you down._ ]

[ _Can't wait to see you tonight._ ]

Momo feels a rush of affection for Shoto as she pictures him looking relieved at receiving her messages.

 **[ _Same here. Can't wait._ ]**

 **[ _You're a good boyfriend._ ]**

[ _Feel free to hold out final judgment on that until later._ ]

[ _;)_ ]

Momo laughs out loud when she receives his messages. This has to be the first emoji he has ever sent her—a momentous occasion, indeed.

 _Seven o'clock cannot get here fast enough_ , she thinks as her eyes wander over to her closet to analyze which shoes will look best with the dress.

* * *

"Why are you all dressed up, Scarface?"

Shoto Todoroki takes the free cushion next to Bakugo in the common area. "I'm taking Momo out dancing tonight."

"You're fucking kidding?"

"No. I am not fucking kidding."

"Hm." After a pause, Bakugo says, "Hope you don't screw it up."

Shoto turns toward his companion, his lips quirking up slightly. "Are you actually trying to wish me well, Bakugo? I'm touched."

"Shut up. Ponytail's alright and I don't want you to show her a shit time, you ass wipe."

"Stop. You're going to make me cry."

"Tch. Your sarcasm needs work."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Can you shut your damn mouth, you sassy bitch? I'm trying to watch my show."

"I didn't realize that the baking aptitude of children was so captivating to you, Bakugo."

"Baking is not as easy as you—HEY! ICY HOT! YOU WIPE THAT FUCKING SMIRK OFF YOUR—"

But the ding of the elevator sounds and Shoto doesn't take in what Bakugo is screaming anymore. His head swivels in the direction of the elevator that leads to the girls' dorm rooms. A few seconds later, his hope is realized when Momo steps around the corner.

His jaw drops as he takes her in: The dress fits her curves fantastically as Ashido said it would when she helped him pick it out, the color contrasts elegantly with her ivory skin like Jiro promised, and Momo's face is positively glowing from the smile she sends his way.

She is so beautiful that he feels a warmth spreading from his heart to every other point in his body. So warm…

"FUCKING IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOUR DAMN FACE IS ON FIRE!"

Suddenly Shoto is shoved off the couch and onto the floor. Fortunately, he extinguishes his flames quickly when he realizes what happened.

"You can't keep doing this just because you've got a hot girlfriend, dumbass," growls Bakugo. "Get it together before you burn the whole place down."

"Was that a compliment, Bakugo? Thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, you should really kick his ass and find someone better if this idiot doesn't shape up. And close your mouth, Icy Hot. You look like a fucking fish."

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend, Bakugo? In front of me?" Shoto hisses, standing to tower over the blond.

"No, just giving her some sincere advice. Here's some for you: Man the fuck up so you can actually deserve Ponytail. Also, get the hell out of my way. They're about to start judging."

Shoto narrows his eyes. "You can't just call my girlfriend hot."

"I think I just did," Bakugo drawls, looking bored as ever in the face of Shoto's threatening glare. He lifts his chin to meet Shoto's eyes and smirks. "Are you going to do something about it or try to make up for the fact that I complimented her before you did?"

 _Shit_.

Forgetting all about Bakugo, Shoto jumps and rushes toward Momo, who is giggling at the boys' exchange.

"You are…so gorgeous," he says, taking her hands. "And I'm sorry that Bakugo objectified you. 'Hot' doesn't do you justice."

"Thank you, Shoto. You look very handsome yourself."

"I try."

"So, are you going to tell me what all of this is about? This isn't like you, so I was pretty worried."

"Sorry about that… The thing is—I was thinking we could do dinner and dancing tonight," he says, blushing.

Momo's eyes gleam brightly. "We're going dancing? Really?"

"Yeah. I thought I would try being a little more…spontaneous."

"I'm so excited!" she cries, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. "What a fantastic surprise!"

"I'm glad." He grins and then plants a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Shoto!" Momo's face reddens. "You never kiss me like that in public. _Bakugo is right there_."

"I don't care. I can't help it. You look so pretty when you smile like that."

"You two are gonna make me sick. Get the hell out of here, already."

"Actually, we should. You ready?" Shoto asks, holding his arm out to her.

"Absolutely!" she replies, looping her arm around his.

"Hey, dumbass," Bakugo calls right before they reach the doors. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Shoto turns and pins a blank look at the blond, who rolls his eyes. "The fridge."

"Oh. Yeah," Shoto mutters, remembering that Bakugo was around when he put it in there earlier. "Be right back," he says to Momo before dropping her arm.

"What's in the fridge?" she asks as he walks over to the kitchen area.

"I—uh—I got you something," Shoto replies, scratching his face absentmindedly. "I don't know if you'll like it or even if it's the convention for a casual outing like this, but I thought…I would try…" He rummages through the fridge and pulls out a plastic package.

"A corsage?" Momo asks, when she sees it.

"Yeah." He nods. "Is this…good?"

"Shoto," she says, tilting her head at him as he walks back to her. "Of course. You're so sweet to think of it." She admires the corsage after he puts it on her wrist and then leans over to kiss his cheek. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"Ok, get out. I'm about to hurl."

"Goodnight, Bakugo. Enjoy your baking show!" Momo calls behind them as she walks out the door Shoto holds open for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
